Of Cherry Blossom Monsters and Almost Gods
by Annacat101
Summary: She was the dawn and dusk between night and day, the one who held them together. No one knew she would be the one to break them apart. To break everything apart.


A/N: Bonus points for whoever can figure out the literary reference, figurative cookie if you get it and treat yourself to a real one if you review and tell me! (JK JK)

* * *

Her role in life was a peaceful one, the median between two poles. She was the dawn and dusk between night and day, the one who held them together.

_No one knew she would be the one to break them apart_

_To break everything apart_

They thought of her as the least powerful, the one to kiss and tell, faint and run. While two powerhouses, shrieking chidori and whirling rasengan fought for and against each other, she waited, forgotten on the sidelines. Cheering them on, healing the wounded and praying for her two loves to come back alive.

_No one expected her to pull bloody fists from the cavern of their chests_

_They would live and die by each other's hand_

_Not hers_

The two boys took the main stage. Always those two. Never her. Summer chasing Winter and back again. Spring the overlooked, unimportant time between. She trained under a Sanin, just like the other two, she learned from the GODDAMN-FUCKING-HOKAGE but no one gave a shit, and she could live with that, because she had her boys.  
Until she didn't.  
Three became a crowd and there was no need for a cherry blossom girl to hold them together any longer.

And with a kiss the Sun was stolen away by an eclipse of the Moon leaving the Earth in the cold, with its bright Spring withering in eternal damnation. In the Dark where Monsters roam free. Eager to slip in the little cracks left in broken hearts and minds.

_And they were so happy, everyone expected her to be happy for them, with them_

_She tried, she really did, but it wasn't the same_

_And the voice whispered to her once more_

She never thought about it before, really. The strong, powerful voice in the back of her mind. Her conscience. Her inner soul. She thought everyone had one. Until the one she looked up to stared back with fear in her wide blue eyes.

"_You have two minds...? Who are you?"_

At first she brushed it off, saying something about strength matching her beauty. But what good was it now, the girl with dainty looks able to split a mountain with a bare fist, if the two she loved most in the world never saw how beautiful she had become?

And she despaired, alone again on a bridge filled with memories of laughing demons and smirking angels, straw men and bubbly girls. Alone but for the voice in her head telling her to MAKE them listen, to understand and acknowledge her.  
Any passion, she realized, was a thousand times preferable to this cold indifference. And if she could not have love, well, hatred is better than nothing at all.

_If she could not have them in life, then they would be hers in death_

_And they would know her name_

Quiet in her mind for the first time in years, she reveled in the silence and cranked up the music from the old records, shower so hot her skin shown brighter than the pink locks falling just far enough to kiss the back of her shoulders. So easy, to carry out her plan, they did not expect treachery. Always weaker, she loved them, she would never hurt them, laugh as they bleed to the floor, shock etched on their faces. She COULDN'T hurt them.

Until she did.

_So sorry_

_Poor girl_

_So many wanted them dead_

_No leads_

_So few have the power to hurt them_

_Who did?_

And for the first time in many years she cried real tears, grass green eyes shining with a hidden, mad light as their broken, bloody, rotten and decaying bodies were revealed to the world. Held so tightly to each other even in death. The purity of night and day gone forever with the cloying scent of cherry blossoms and smoky ash of dusk and dawn.

But gossip fades and life moves on, too many suspects and too little clues. Forgotten in the mist of yesterdays past, and the one who could have seen underneath her rosy smile and grass green lies faded with her. Sucked away by his own guilt, one grinning eye hidden forever behind a porcelain mask. Hands that once held two tiny bells now soaked with blood, as her own were now. Gone.

_Then_

_She was_

_Alone again_

_But then the_

_Voice came_

_Back_

Whispering in her ear of power unrivaled, the voice told her of legends unmatched. Fame or infamy, to be acknowledged the only true desire. It had always been The Three, but now it was just Her, and nobody gave a damn. The strongest now, but the only ones who knew were scattered in the wind, gray ashes and crimson petals.

And the voice planned, scheming little thoughts in the back of her mind. There would have to be survivors, of course, if they were all dead then who would recognize her? And at once she remembered a little red head boy with aquamarine eyes from a lifetime ago, back before Three became a crowd. Back when the sun and the moon still shone bright in the sky.

**_"I love only myself and fight for only myself. If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more splendid universe than this one."_**

_And now she was the same. But not really._

_Not a Demon-Child_

_Just a _**Monster**

And the village burned by the hand of the girl no one ever suspected. Always thinking the demon boy or traitor but never the girl with innocent, loving, grass-green eyes. And as she plunged a bloody fist to the earth the mountain of legends crumbled to the ground. The tortured screams of innocence lost and hatred rekindled filled the air with the smoke and dust of broken dreams.

_Kill the Pig_

_Cut its Throat_

_Spill its_

**Blood**

And she knew what they meant now, she knew the rage and the hate little boys did, the overwhelming instinct to hurt, to rip apart flesh and smile at the tender, broken cries for mercy.  
To give them none.

_And the boy_

_From so long ago_

_Back when pink hair brushed her waist_

_And all that mattered were that day's clothes,_

_And if the Winter would hold the hand of Spring._

_It was the boy who spoke of untarnished joy_

_And undying love_

_who came_

_to save_

**Her**

He pled with her WHY WHY WHY but she laughed and the girl with pink locks stained the red of the demon boy told him the words that had almost crushed his soul a lifetime ago. And he flinched as his childhood love, the princess with grass green eyes filled with life became the villian with dead aqua eyes, and she laughed again.  
Not because he cried. Not because she hurt him.

But because she could.

She was the strongest now.

_"I swore I would protect you_

_with my life._

_Even from yourself"_

She howled a war cry from long before, pounding the boy through trees and dirt with inhuman strength no greater than his, beating him because he couldn't hurt her but she could hurt him. Alone in the great forest once more that held so many memories, of cursed boys with dark seals and demon boys who loved her more than life itself. When this boy saved her life forever and a day ago.  
And now she sheared off the barriers between the Inner and Outer **Monsters** as easily as those cherry blossom locks had fallen. As easily as she slid her knife through his white throat.

He lay defeated on the ground, she stood above him. Laughing, with eyes not that of an avenging, fallen angel nor a demon with golden wings. Merely a girl with dreams of grandeur. An illusion of godhood wrapped in madness and hidden voices.

_You have forgotten_

he whispered

gurgling red blood

_What I told you long ago_

And then she knew, remembered the seals he formed, that for a boy who only fought with his fists, they could only mean one thing. And the voice screamed and she screamed back, no difference between the two now, his blows raining onto her, faster, stronger.  
She was just Human. Not an Angel. Or a Demon. She could only pretend.  
But she could not copy his attack, open the celestial gates.  
She was not immortal, could not heal her wounds.  
No ultimate defense could ever shield her now.  
**Monsters **can only stand the light of reality  
For so long.

**_"The Lotus of the Leaf Village Blooms Twice"_**

but a cherry blossom

only blooms

_Once_

* * *

Hey! Thank you for reading my baby! XD

This was inspired by my friend, (Kasey my private shrink) randomly asking if Sakura had split personality disorder. And then it progressed (degenerated?) into this. So I hope you enjoy(ed, you've already read it by now), and check out my other stories (shameless use of self-advertising). And tell me if you like (or hate), compliments, critiques, criticisms and flames are all used to FEED THE FIRE OF YOUTHFUL HAPPINESS AND PLOT BUNNY MAKING (so if you dislike, don't review... like I said, love and hate are both better than indifference...)

But anyway, read, review (no pressure, as I said in my WITHOUT NARUTO story just getting views make me happy inside), and NO SAKURA BASHING! Think of what would happen if she finally got fed up with it... and Inner Sakura emerged... And killed our favorite YAOI couple... (yes, there was mild slash... don't kill me!) And Rock Lee... And everyone... WAAAAAAAHHH! :(

ANYWAY! ILY(U) everyone and BAI!


End file.
